Forgive Me
by Crystalline Skies
Summary: Oneshot. For the first time ever, Sebastian tries to end the rivalry between him and Kurt. So, he sets up a surprise for him. Sadly, however, not all things go as planned.


**Author's Note:**

Hi, back from the dead here and I'm so, soooo sorry for not updating "Glad You Came" (I'm kinda angry with myself for making a few wrong things in that FF) so I uploaded this as my apology. I published this on my LiveJournal at first (sweet-irises) but I'm not really known in the LiveJournal world and I had a new Tumblr account (kurtbastiancruiselines—it would mean a lot if you follow me!). Meh, anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Another thing—I'm probably _not _going to update GYC _yet _because I found a post in Tumblr and got interested in it. Ever since then, my head has been stuck on it so yeah... Hopefully I'll finish the prologue of that soon so you guys can enjoy, and seriously, I'm head over heels in love with that plot *squeals*.

Enjoy, and see you guys next time! And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews in GYC! It means so much to me and oh my god, almost 50 reviews?! Love you guys and once again, I am _SO SORRY_ for not updating.

_**Reminder:**_ I did NOT abandon GYC.

* * *

Sebastian breathed out in order to calm himself as he positioned the candles on the table to make it look more elegant, tightening the tie that hung loose around his neck. He's never been so tense in his life before and hopefully it would pay off—hopefully. It wasn't him to be trying out things like this; he was more of a hit-and-run kind of person but he wanted to try something romantic for the first time in his life. This wasn't just some ordinary person he met at a bar or anything, this was Kurt Hummel—and he couldn't bring himself to screw it up. Not with Kurt.

It's been long, hard months for Sebastian and finally he couldn't bring himself to push away his feelings for Kurt any longer. At first, he found himself spiraling into a state of denial, telling himself day and night that those growing feelings in his heart wasn't for Kurt—could _never_ be for Kurt. After their rather unpleasant past, it was nearly impossible on how these sudden feelings, feelings Sebastian has never had before, arrived. Sebastian honest-to-god panicked; with the same words playing repeatedly in his head—_no, I'm not having feelings for Kurt; that would never happen. _It was like he was losing his mind… and complete control of himself; like his heart has fully succumbed to this one very mystifying Kurt Hummel; as if Kurt had gained full-control of Sebastian because of this small change in feelings for him. It terrified Sebastian to no end but at the same time, he has never felt so_ alive_. His feelings were unexpected, perhaps, but most definitely welcomed.

"What do I do now?" he had asked himself shortly after deciding that his feelings for Kurt were not to be pushed away easily, unless he gave it an attempt—he wanted to see if it would work out if he tried for a relationship and he just felt like he wanted to give it a shot. He treaded back and forth in room hour after hour before finally deciding to follow those stereotypical dates in corny romantic movies—perhaps flowers, a nice sit-down dinner together followed by a quick "_Kurt, I have feelings for you". _As cheesy as it sounded, it was a lot coming from Sebastian because he was completely blind in knowing the ways to win someone's heart. He had a handsome face, of course, but something told him that wasn't enough for Kurt—heck, if looks were enough, Kurt would've been head over heels in love with Sebastian in an instant (not that Sebastian was bragging). It would be okay, as long as Kurt knew he was trying his best. It was the effort that counted… wasn't it?

He slowly paced around the set table, his fingers trailing through the tablecloth as if he feared there was going to be an unexpected crease on the smooth cloth, or even the slightest hint of a crack on the plate. Perfection wasn't exactly his style but he couldn't help but wonder if it was Kurt's. Everything about Kurt was perfect—perfect sense in fashion, perfect voice, perfect dancing. Even his boyfriend (_ex_-boyfriend) seemed perfect; he could sing, dance, act… how could Sebastian top that? Sure, he had the same skills as Blaine did but he wasn't complete perfection. He glorified in his imperfection, to be honest, but was it going to help him? Maybe Kurt wouldn't care. Maybe he would be willing to give Sebastian a chance—flaws and all.

After double-checking if he got everything he needed, he gave himself a much-needed exhale before withdrawing his phone from his pocket. He pursed his lips uneasily; second thoughts began filling his head, bringing him back to whether or not he should be doing this. This wasn't going to be easy and the thoughts of being rejected began to fill his head, like the thoughts of Kurt not wanting him because he wasn't anything like Blaine and he felt annoyed at himself for thinking that way; he needed to be confident—more confident than he's ever been. A final prick of uncertainty flowed through him, asking himself _"should I do this?"_ one last time before he brushed his hesitance aside with a "screw it"—jamming the text message onto his phone and tapping the SEND button before he had any second thoughts.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, hiding behind the cloaking darkness of the auditorium curtains, deciding the best way for him to make an appearance was to do in a 'classy' sort of way. He knew he would probably screw up one way or another eventually so he was definitely going to make his entrance as grand-looking as possible.

After three or so minutes, Sebastian sat down on the ground, brushing the floor before doing so. Despite all the nervousness fluttering in his stomach, he could also feel the growing excitement that sent him more than eager to know what would happen if maybe—just _maybe— _Kurt would give him that chance. The thought of Kurt in his arms, of himself being the last thing Kurt thought of before falling asleep, of Kurt kissing him sent quivers down his spine. Those were the thoughts that were keeping him from turning back from what he was doing; he wanted, _needed _that chance. It was a very slim opportunity of him succeeding but for the heck of it, he didn't give a damn. He was going to take that chance, no matter how little his chances were. Most of all, he wanted Kurt to forgive him for what he did to him long ago, when he was interested in Blaine—the insults, the threats, the slushie… His body shuddered at the memory of Kurt's ice-cold glare after the incident. It was an accident; he didn't mean to nearly blind Blaine and he wasn't trying to blind Kurt either (he merely wanted to ruin his clothes with the rock salt) , but that's exactly what Kurt thought it was. Maybe he had to even go down to his knees to apologize, something Sebastian wasn't too thrilled to do but if it would make Kurt forgive him, he would try (or at least try to explain before he did).

Several minutes passed, and another went by, and doubt began to fill Sebastian's mind—maybe Kurt wouldn't be arriving; now that he thought about it, it would be rather terrifying if he received an anonymous message asking to meet him somewhere at night. Maybe the idea wasn't going to work after all. With a sigh, he brushed the dust off his pants. "Time for Plan B," he murmured to himself, running his fingers through his hair, standing up to keep all the stuff he set up onto the table.

"Hello?"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sound of Kurt's voice, immediately scrambling behind the curtains clumsily but silent, completely unnoticed by Kurt. Despite all his demands to keep calm, he could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest, his stomach twisting back and forth in the strangest yet most wonderful way.

He watched slowly as Kurt walked into the auditorium curiously, his eyes roaming around in a suspicious, uneasy way (like Sebastian expected, Kurt must've felt terrified from the message, thinking it might be an assault), calling out yet another "hello?". The boy wandered around, now looking genuinely confused before Sebastian heard a soft gasp.

Due to please his curiosity, Sebastian peered through the curtains.

Kurt stood there, completely frozen as he stared dumbfounded at what Sebastian prepared for his on top of the stage. After a while, he took a hesitant step forward, one after another before climbing up to the top. His hands thumbed the edges of the tablecloth as he looked around, anxious to discover who this had set up. Sebastian could feel his confidence beginning to grow at the sight of Kurt's pleased, grateful smile across his face, his eyes still in pursuit of anyone who was there with him. "Is anyone there?" Kurt called out. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself because this—all this—is amazing. I'm… I'm _speechless._ Who are you? Are you still here?"

The sight of Kurt's joy made Sebastian's heart leap; this was his chance—he definitely got Kurt in a joyful mood and all he had to do now was to reveal that he was the one who set it up. This was it; now with Kurt breaking up with Blaine two weeks ago, the way to getting his heart was so easy—all what Kurt needed to say was 'yes' and it would end well, depending if Kurt would forgive him for what he did previously. Excitement surged through his veins and he breathed out, his eyes opening as he took one step forward. In his head he began racing for words; wondering if he should try a more gentle approach or go for a snarky one like he always did. His palms were shaking and he breathed slowly in order to keep himself calm. He's never felt so nervous before, but there was a boost of confidence that kept him going—and that all came from Kurt's wonderful smile.

However, just as he was about to reach him, Kurt gasped suddenly.

Confused, for Kurt didn't notice him yet, his eyes followed Kurt's gaze and his eyes widened, staggering back to hide behind the curtains. Thank God Kurt hasn't seen him yet but he felt annoyed for being interrupted by Blaine, who just entered. His head was fixed down on the ground, spinning what looked like keys before giving them a small toss to catch it back, pocketing them. Sebastian folded his arms impatiently—annoyed that Blaine was stalling the moment—watching him with intensity in hope that he would leave as soon as possible.

But Sebastian could feel as if something was about to go wrong.

Very wrong.

Kurt had his eyes fixed on Blaine and Blaine looked back. "Blaine…?" Kurt stuttered, shocked. Sebastian didn't like this—he didn't like that mysterious way Kurt gripped as the tablecloth, or that forward step Kurt took that looked much too… cheerful. That strange sway in Kurt moved… It was something Sebastian recognized so well but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Particularly because he knew what it meant, but was too afraid to admit it.

There was a stunned look on Blaine's face. Sebastian could tell that he definitely didn't expect Kurt to be here. It was something more than just shock in his hazel eyes, however—it was the relieved, hopeful glint in his Blaine's eyes that made Sebastian uneasy. Judging by how Kurt was giving Blaine the exact look, it wasn't hard for Sebastian to find out that despite their break-up, Blaine missed Kurt—and the feeling was vice versa.

They stared at each other for a long time, completely still. The eerie silence made Sebastian uneasy for a strange reason—like he didn't feel welcome here. Something was telling him to get out, right now; or he would regret it.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly, his face turning reddish. "You did this?" There was a shocked look on his face but at the same time, he looked so _happy. _

No.

_No._

It was the only thing that Sebastian could think of as his eyes widened in panic—his first intention had been to jump into the scene and he was _this _close to doing so until he saw the light in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was happy—happy for something that_ Sebastian _did, thinking _Blaine_ did. Blaine was taking the credit that was clearly Sebastian's, something Sebastian worked night and day with, away from him. A burst of rage began to warm up inside him, nearly causing him to storm up to Blaine's face to chase him off. He wanted him gone.

But Kurt didn't.

Blaine walked towards him, his eyes filled with confusion before he noticed the romantic atmosphere in the auditorium. He was baffled for a moment, looking like he wanted to deny what Kurt was saying (Sebastian was honest-to-god praying he would do that) but much to Sebastian's dismay, Blaine nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it was me," Blaine said with a warm yet unsure smile. "I did all this."

Sebastian couldn't believe what was happening.

Kurt's eyes brightened up and he looked as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes were shinning with joy, his hands covering his mouth as Blaine approached him closer, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Well, Sebastian sure as hell couldn't believe what was happening either—had his luck changed so soon? His head began to steam with rage; there was _no way_ he would let Blaine Anderson take the credit that was supposed to be his. He's work hard for this; and he definitely didn't want Blaine crashing his opportunity,

His first intention had been to storm out and drag Blaine away—_far_ away but right before he had his chance, a single tear trailed down Kurt's cheek and he threw his arms around Blaine. Sebastian stopped immediately, not because of another moment of uncontrollable rage but more of shock. It was the look on Kurt's face that had him frozen—his relief, his joy… Kurt looked like he was in heaven as he tethered on to Blaine like he was his life source.

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment; he was completely stuck as he watched the happy couple converse. All of a sudden he knew he couldn't match up to Blaine, because that smile on Kurt's face… how could Sebastian make that smile appear on his face if all he's done was made him upset? And Sebastian loved Kurt, so if the person you loved was happy… you would be happy too, right? Besides that, Kurt looked irrevocably in love with him. Should Sebastian really be the one to ruin that?

Sebastian watched painfully as Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, planting kisses on his lips and muttering 'thank you's. "I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, his arms wrapped tight around Blaine. "I shouldn't have argued with you. This… This is the best thing you've ever done for me. Thank you."

Blaine smiled at him, still looking confused, probably trying to find out who set this up. "I shouldn't have done that to you in the first place; so this is my apology to you, alright? I know you said you were over me but… I'm not over you."

Kurt buried his face at Blaine's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Was I ever really over you?" he asked, sounding more like he was talking to himself. "I love you, Blaine"—the words stabbed Sebastian's heart hard like a rusted dagger—"and I'm just… I'm not letting you go. Ever."

Veiled at the thick cover of darkness, completely unnoticed by the two boys, Sebastian couldn't believe what he was witnessing. After trying so hard and working so long to get all of this right, his reward had been nothing? He still felt like stepping in however, telling Kurt that Blaine was speaking white lies but that smile on Kurt's face… the tears of joy streaming down his cheek didn't give him the heart to interrupt. This wasn't what Sebastian wanted, but it was what _Kurt_ wanted. After all the pain and torment Sebastian had brought Kurt, he didn't have the heart to snatch that beautiful smile away once more. He didn't want to play the villain any longer—not to Kurt; not anymore. He has ruin more than enough in Kurt's life already.

Sebastian stepped back, his heart throbbing so hard with pain that he couldn't bear it anymore. He didn't want to see this; any of this—the things that could've been his if he just treated Kurt a little differently… Blaine and Kurt being happy and romantic in front of him now felt like a huge slap to the face; an insult—his usual, snarkier side laughing at his softer side for succumbing to love. How was a person like _him _supposed to find love? He knew he should've not done it all along—that it was a bad idea.

He shook his head. _Why?_ he asked before forcing himself to look away from Kurt's face and that smile… that amazing smile. That smile for _Blaine_ instead of him. He couldn't watch this any longer. It was too much for him to handle… just way too much. Sebastian knew that the pain he was feeling today would probably turn into steely cold rage the next day—so he had to remain the normal Sebastian Smythe again. The one that wasn't strong enough to love someone, even though he looked that way.

His head dropped low in amid defeat, taking one last look back at Kurt and painfully watched as he kissed Blaine passionately, whispering "I love you"s to one another—his chest tightened and his heart felt as if it's been grounded to dust. He watched, smiling miserably as he tried to imagine himself in Blaine's position at that moment, with Kurt so close to him. He wanted to be the one holding on tight to him, just once, even only for a second. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't imagine it—at least, he couldn't imagine Kurt being in his arms happier than he was with Blaine.

It was impossible for Sebastian to ask for Kurt's apology. Even that would send Sebastian back to a state of depression—for it would remind him of how he tried to win Kurt over and ask for forgiveness. Instead, he brought up the rose he kept in his pocket, scribbling out the letter he wrote for Kurt and writing what he wanted Kurt to know. That he was sorry.

He turned away, allowing a single tear to drop from his eyes before shaking his head furiously, casting aside the rose down onto the floor, not even bothering to remove the letter attached to the side—it didn't matter anymore.

His feelings for Kurt didn't matter anymore.

* * *

After a long time of spending with Blaine, Kurt decided that he had to leave as night began to grow darker. After one last "thank you" and "I love you", Kurt walked off. His heart fluttered at what Blaine has done for him—he felt so overjoyed but something inside him felt empty, like there was something wrong. He brushed it off however; there was no way he was going to let that ruin the moment.

As he walked, he noticed a stray red rose lying on the floor, its petals as red as blood and a petal had fallen from the flower. An elegant black ribbon was tied around its stem, smoother than silk. He picked it up, his fingers caressing the rose gently; almost afraid it would lose more of its petals. His head tilted in curiosity before reaching out for the note that lay by its side. He unfolded it, reading its contents. The notes that were written on one side of the page had been freshly scratched out by ink, so Kurt couldn't read what it said. He remarked the wet patches of water on the parchment before he flipped it to the other side.

_I'm sorry, I love you._

_Forgive me?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was written for a competition my friends had. Review and tell me what you think? :D


End file.
